mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe are fighting video games developed by Blitworks and published by Nordic Games in association with Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Xbox One video game consoles.The 3DS version was published by Paramount Digital Entertainment. The PlayStation Vita version was published by Blitworks (the developer of the game). The game is the fourth installment of the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, It's also the sequel of Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution and it was scheduled in released worldwide in June 3, 2014. Like the rest of the series, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe are non-traditional fighting games where players use different attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. The games are crossover titles that feature characters, items, music, and stages from various Nickelodeon franchises, as well as from several third-party franchises. Development on the games began in 2012, and they were officially announced at E3 2013. The gameplay was designed to be somewhere between that of the faster, more competition-oriented Super Smash Bros. Melee and the slower, more casual-friendly Brawl. New features include having up to eight players fighting at a time on the consoles, supported by Nintendo Network, PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade line of using Nintendo's Amiibo (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS), Microsoft's Xbox Avatar (Xbox 360/Xbox One) or the PlayStation Home Avatar (PS3/PS4/PSVita), using custom characters as playable fighters, post-release downloadable content including additional fighters and stages, and customizable special moves. Some features from previous games in the series were removed, such as the story mode from Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution Critics applauded the fine-tuning of existing Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. gameplay elements, but criticized some issues with online play. Both versions sold well, with the Console version selling over nine million copies worldwide by December 2017, and the handheld version selling over five million during the same period. The gameplay of the game mostly rivals to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U but also maintains it's style and progamming along with it's predecessor. Playable Characters Veretans * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Martin J. Moody * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Squidward * Dennis* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Reptar+ * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Professor Calamitous * King Goobot+ * Zim * GIR * Dib * Gaz * Tak and Mimi * Orange Splat Man* * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Vexus * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez* * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Vlad Plasmius * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko * Azula * Ginger Foutley* * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* Newcomers * Valerie Ann Gupton * Amber * Dusty Riddle * Bessie Higgenbottom * Portia Gibbons* * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomas* * Boog* * Bigfoot* * Aseefa* * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * Sanjay & Craig * Mr. Noodman * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Icy * Korra * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Korra * Rango* * Mr. Krabs * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Crimson Chin * Black Cuevro * Foop * Dark Laser* * Doodle Bob* * Sēnor Siniestro* * Dash Baxter* * Glowface* * Django of the Dead+ * Freakshow+ * Nega Chin+ * Cherry+ * Pumpkinator+ * Walker+ * Flying Dutchman+ * Bartog and Drug+ * Harvey Beaks+ * Pig Goat Banana and Cricket+ * Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) * Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One & Xbox 360) * PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3 & PlayStation Vita) Third Party * Barbie * Frankie Stein * Raven Queen * Creepie Creecher * Goku Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Beard Burger Ship (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Zeenu (Planet Sheen) * The City (Invader Zim) * Turtle Hideout (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Dirt (Rango)* * Barbie's Dreamhouse (Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) * Monster High (Monster High) * Ever After High (Ever After High) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks)+ MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Plus are DLC Stages Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Leo's Sword (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * April O'Neill * Tenzin MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob * Master Core Unlockables * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Characters * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Stages * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Assist Trophies Category:2014 video games Category:THQ Nordic Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series